


Traveled All These Miles

by dunradio



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eventual Smut maybe, First Time, High School AU, M/M, More tags later, Rating May Change, Traveling, and vice versa, best friends to boyfriends, but they're idiots and don't notice, i need to fix the summary lmao, idk what i am doing anymore, if i can write it, if this sucks im sorry, road trip au, tyler has a crush on josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunradio/pseuds/dunradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- roadtrip/highschool au -</p><p>Josh and Tyler are hitting the road on a trip they've planned for years. Well.. sort of.<br/>Going to Dinosaur World definitely wasn't on the to-do list, and Tyler never imagined he'd ever kiss Josh, or steal from a Wal-Mart. From slightly suspicious motels to car breakdowns, the road has more in store for them than they ever planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveled All These Miles

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first story on here!! i really hope this doesnt suck ass, and i'd really appreciate helpful comments/ideas :-)  
> i know the summary is like wtf. i'll fix it later! it was like 3am when i started writing..  
> i'll probably end up freaking out and deleting bc i worry abt everything i write so hopefully this goes well!! anyways i hope u guys like this??
> 
> this first chapter isnt much sorry, and it sucks near the end i was stuck ugh :(

It was graduation day.

The day that marked the end of Tyler and Josh's high school career was finally here, and the two were dressed in their caps and gowns, waiting to receive their diplomas.

This day not only marked an ending; it was the start of their freedom, and the two were leaving Ohio on their planned road trip a few days later. The trip had been planned as a joke when the boys were younger, but in more recent years, the trip was confirmed as something that would happen, something they could use to spend some last weeks together before they went their separate ways for college, something they could use to find themselves.

Josh is one of the first students to get his diploma. Tyler cheers and whoops loudly when his best friend walk across the stage. Josh shakes the principle's hand, and visibly cringes when he hears his mom yell,"GO JOSH!" Students laugh and Josh scurries off the stage, his cheeks pink. It's getting closer to being Tyler's turn, and he's getting anxious. He starts to tug on the strand he picked loose on his gown, and focuses on keeping his nerves down. The kid next to him is giving Tyler weird looks because he's whispering to himself, but he ignores it. "Joseph, Tyler." The principle's voice rings out through the speakers, and Tyler tenses, his breath catching in his throat. He meets eyes with Josh, who turns in his seat, mouthing, _'you've got this.'_

Tyler nods, and takes a deep breath as he makes his way up to the stage, maybe going a little too fast, but fuck if he cares, he can feel everyone staring, and it's becoming too much. The principle smiles and hands Tyler his diploma and shakes his hand, congratulating him. Tyler mumbles out a reply, and manages a tight smile. He scrambles off the stage and back to his seat, finally feeling like he can breathe. Josh is giving him two thumbs up, and Tyler Lets out a smile- a real one.

\-------

The rest of graduation is a blur. A few people (those people, including Josh) tossed their caps into the air and cheered when they were officially announced as the class of 2015, but others (the others including Tyler) opted for simply clapping.

It's a struggle to get out of the auditorium when it's over. There're people and parents everywhere, and all Tyler wants is to get to Josh so they can meet their families. He pushes through the crowd, and is suddenly met with the familiar face (and red hair) of his best friend.

"Hey! Finally found you. It was like a mosh pit getting to you." Josh jokes, tugging on Tyler's arm gently to lead him away. "Oh, yeah. It was awful. Too many people leaving in a not so orderly fashion," he replies, clutching his diploma tightly.

Josh giggles at that, and Tyler feels his cheeks grow warm, but he pushes the feeling down.

"So, how do you feel, holding that diploma? Do you feel... diplomatic?" Josh throws in another joke, and Tyler wants to hit him (and kiss him, but he'd never have the guts to do that). 

"That is by far one of the worst things you've ever said, I can't believe you!" Tyler laughs loudly, shaking his head. "But to answer your question, no. I feel kind of.. indifferent, y'know? Like, yeah, I get it. We graduated high school, it's a big milestone. But we have college right after the summer's over, and that's a whole other story.." 

Josh hums in response, holding the door open for Tyler. "We have our big trip tomorrow though, remember? We have all summer together before college." 

The two walk in silence until they find their parents, and then they're being smothered with hugs and photos. "My boys! All grown up and out of school!" Josh's mom is teary eyed, hugging Tyler's mom and smiling, gesturing for Tyler to stand next to Josh for photos. They take a few serious photos, and then start goofing around for the rest. They stand back to back and make finger guns, do some peace sign poses, and Josh carries Tyler in his arms bridal style, which makes their parents laugh, but it makes Tyler want to crawl into a hole because his heart was getting a little too fluttery. 

Josh sets Tyler down and puts an arm around his shoulders, grinning widely at him. "Let's go to lunch."

\------- 

After lunch, the two families head home, and Tyler is busy texting Josh some final details for tomorrow. They're planning on hitting some states on the East Coast first, and they're stopping in Pennsylvania for a while, then heading to NYC. 

They're taking Tyler's mom's old van, and enough money to get them through the trip. Tyler would drive the first few hours, then switch out with Josh until they reached a hotel in Pennsylvania. 

Tyler was nervous. He would have to travel around and share a bed with the boy who was not only his best friends, but the boy he liked. His stomach dropped; maybe the trip wasn't such a good idea. He knew that if he backed out of the trip, Josh would be devastated.

Josh had been the one who brought the trip idea back up because he remembered when Tyler had first thought of it. Tyler was reluctant to follow through, because they were around 11 when they talked about it, and he didn't think Josh would take it seriously, or even remember. But when Josh started begging and talking about how much fun it would be, Tyler agreed, and so the two started planning the trip for after graduation.

Tyler's phone buzzes with replies from Josh, and he knows he definitely can't cancel, because Josh has sent _'can't wait dude!!'_ and _'sweet! i'll b there early with all o/ my crap :-)'_. Tyler sighs and tells himself to ignore his feelings for Josh and just enjoy being with his best friend. 

his phone buzzes again, and it makes him smile. _'night ty.'_


End file.
